Not second best
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to live with the Dursleys whilst his brother is trained in order to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry is sent to Hogwarts and makes friends with Ginny Weasley (same age as Ron). Dark but not evil Harry. Mild Ron bashing, Good Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy!" screamed Vernon Dursley, spit flying from his mouth, his skin an ugly shade of purple. "your Freaks of parents are here to see you!"

Said boy was lying on his bed in the cuboard under the stairs, headphones plugged in to his walkman that he'd been... Given by someone in his class. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and he determinatly ignored the Dursley. His cubord door banged open, revealing an angry looking fat man.

"boy." he snarled, Harry Potter glanced at him then shook his head, pointing at the headphones

"I can't hear you." he mouthed, the walrus lke man lunged forwards hands reaching for the chords of the headphones, but before he could the boy's headphones were out.

"what!" Harry snapped, Vernon froze mid lunge.

"your parents are here to see you." he said before stomping out of the cuboard, Harry rolled his eyes, clambering off his bed and running a hand through his messy hair,

"not more bonding sessions..." he grumbled irritably, slamming the cuboard door behind him. He stepped into the Dursleys pristine kitchen and saw his 'family' Lilly Potter sat nevrously, clutching her husband, James Potter's hand, on Lily's other side was a boy with neat dark hair and a sharp featured face, he looked a lot like Harry but his eyes were a warm hazel, twinkling kindly, Harry narrowed his dark green eyes at them, running his hand through his wild hair again.

"Harry." Lily Potter smiled, James Potter mirrored her action. Damian Potter scowled slightly, nodding at Harry. Harry slumped opposite them not bothering to smile back.

"how have you been." said Lily Potter, Harry continued to stare at her coldly

"we're here about your Hogwarts letter." said James Potter, "lets hope you get into Griffindore, eh?" Harry blinked,

"No." he frowned, "couldn't Hogwarts of sent someone else, someone competent." James Potter scowled,

"Harry Potter." Harry winced at the surname, "we are your family, like it or not."

"not." harry said unblinkingly, "some family." Lily Potter's eyes glistened,

"Harry..." she implored, "you know we didn't want to leave you here but-"

"but you did." Harry cut in, "for the greater good, yada yada. I get it, But for the greater good of whom exactly?"

"for the greater good of the wizarding world!" growled James Potter, "learn some respect."

"for you?" Harry said incredulously, "why would I respect you? You've done nothing to earn it!"

"shut up!" said Damian Potter, "I want to meet the Weasleys already, we're gonna be late!"

"lets go." said Lily, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him outside. The opened the door and gestured for him to get in. For once, the boy complied, and they drove to the Leaky Cauldren in stoney silence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ginny Weasley sat sullenly next to her mother, Her twin brother, Ronald Weasley was meeting up with Damian Potter, originally she had been awed by his boy-who lived status, but she was quickly awakened to the fact he was an arrongant toerag who let his fame get to his head. Her brother Ron had promptly told her to keep out of his and Damian's way, an action with which she was all too happy to comply, but she had given him a swift kick to the shins anyway, for being rude.

As the door to the Leaky Cauldren swung open she saw the tell tale long red hair of Lily Potter, next to her was Damian, head high the boy walked confidently over to Ron, greeting Mrs Weasley, and ignoring her, behind Lily was James Potter, the normally smiling man was dragging a boy with wild hair end dark green eyes along behind him. When Mr Potter caught up with everyone else Ginny got a good look at the boy, she almost gasped, he looked nearly identicle to Damian.

"who's this?" asked Mrs Weasley, and Ginny could almost feel her mothers maternal instincts reaching out to the boy,

"this is Harry," said Mr Potter, "Damians twin, while Damian was being trained we sent Harry to stay with his Aunt and Uncle, but he's going to Hogwarts this year!" Mr Potter smiled an obviously forced smile and Ginny looked at Harry, the boy was glaring resentfully at Mr Potter, he tugged himself free of the mans grip and smiled at Mrs Weasley,

"pleasure to meet you Mrs..." he paused,

"Mrs Weasley dear, but call me Molly." said the woman, Harry smiled at her and Ginny noticed his smile was very different to Damians, while Damians smile was arrongant, Harry's smile was more genuine.

Mrs Weasley and Mr Potter went to sit down and talk,

"hi." Ginny said to Harry, the boy looked at her suspiciously,

"are you friends with Damian?" he said, ignoring her greeting

"definatly not." she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, he smiled again, and Ginny felt herself smiling back,

"then, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley." she held out her hand, and the boy reached out and shook it.

"I think this is gonna be a great fiendship, Ginny Weasley..."

Ok, so basically, Ginny and Ron are twins, as are Harry and Damian. Harry is not evil. But when he's older, he will have no problems using the unforgivables on his enimies, whether in the order of the Phoenix or a Death Eater. One thing is definate, he definatly won't support Voldemort's beliefs on mughle borns.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts express toward over the Potters, Harry felt a bubble of excitment rise in him as he saw the giant red train. Slipping out of Lily Potters grip, Harry dashed of to get a compartment,

"Harry!" called Lily, "You forgot to say goodbye..." James Potter put a hand on her arm,

"Let him go Lily." Lily cast a forlorn look in the direction of her quickly departing son before smothering her other son in hugs and making him promise to write.

Harry caught sight of a pack of red heads, "Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley!" he said cheerfully,

"hello Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley, "where are your parents?" Harry gestured behind him vaguely

"Back there somewhere... Is Ginny ready to go? I'm going to find a compartment." Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny,

"Bye Ginny, Promise to write, we love you, have a good time." Mrs Weasley turned to Ron, "You have dirt on your nose!" she said, getting onto her knees and moping Ron's face with a tissue,

"Mum!" he moaned, Harry and Ginny began to make their way to the train,

"hello to you too." she grumbled, scowling at Harry,

"the hello was a given,' said Harry pompously,

"Was it now?" said Ginny, struggling with her trunk, "slow down will you?" she said, Harry rolled his eyes, he turned around and tapped her trunk, it suddenly became wieghtless. "How did you do that?" said Ginny, wide eyed

"when you spend the majority of your time alone, you can't help but experiment." Ginny frowned

"can you teach me?" she asked

"maybe." said the boy, yanking his trunk onto the train,

"that's not an answer."

"yes it is"

"no it isn't"

"it was a responce to your question, therefore it was an answer."

"your infuriating!"

"your easily infuriated."

the two children slid open the door to an empty compartment and flomped onto two seats opposite each other. they were only in there for a few minutes before the door slid open, revealing Ron and Damian,

"can we sit here?" said Ron

"no." said Ginny and Harry together,

"why not? You don't own the compartment." said Damian

"There are other compartments, go sit in one of them." said Ginny

"We want to sit in here." said Ron Forcefully, Harry narrowed his eyes,

"Go away." he said coldly

"No way!" said Ron, "There's loads of room in here."

"Go away." said Harry, Ron was pushed back a few feet by an invisible force,

"Come on Ron," said Damian, "we don't want to stay around here. He's a Dark Lord In Training. Thats probably why Mum and Dad didn't want him." Giiny looked like she was about to shout, or punch one of the two boys, but Harry stood up,

"you're right." he said, voice icy. "I am a Dark Lord in training, so when I rise to power, guess who's gonna be first on my hit list? It doesn't take a genius, even Ronny can guess." the two boys paled,

"come on Ginny," said Ron, "lets go." Ginny smiled evilly,

"no way Ronnikins."

"Ginny, you heard him, he's a Dark Lord."

"I already knew, I am his accomplace, after all..." Ron blinked stupidly for several long seconds,

"Ron," said Damian, "they're having you on mate..."

"ok..." said Ron, "lets go." he turned and scampered from the compartment. Damian followed at a more leisured pace, pausing to wink at Ginny before he left,

"Eurgh..." said Ginny, shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the two boys had left Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, it felt so good to laugh. Harry hadn't had much cause to laugh in so long, Dudley had stopped people from making friends with him and, of course, his Aunt and uncle hadn't done anything to stop him, the Dursleys weren't much different to the Potters, they both favored one child over another. If anything, the Potters were worse, at least with the Dursleys, Harry wasn't their actual son.

"no offense Ginny," said Harry, "but that brother of yours isn't the brightest." Ginny didn't look the least bit offended, her smile broadened

"no offense Harry,' she mirrored his previous words, "but that brother of yours is gross...'" the two burst into another bout of laughter,

"so what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked, Ginny frowned,

"not Gryfindore" she said, at Harry's questioning look she elaborated, "Ron and Damian will go into that house."

"how can you be so sure?" he asked,

"They aren't smart or cunning, and neither of them seem remotely loyal, their foolishness could be classified as bravery if who ever is judging is clutching at straws..." Harry smirked,

"Good deduction Ms Weasley, but you didn't answer my question."

"yes I did"

"no you didn't"

"I replied to your question, therefore it has been answered." she smiled, repeating something similar to what he said earlier,

"but i asked you which house you would like to be in, you answered which house you didn't want to be in." Ginny rolled her eyes,

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." she answered,

"not Slytherin?" Harry asked, "I didn't think you would be one to listen to stereotypes." he raised his eyebrow, as though daring her to respond,

"Not because of the stereotypes." said Ginny, looking mildly irritated, "Because of the bad publicity, you'll never get far in life if you have Slytherin written in your details, this world is run by Gryfindores..." Harry nodded,

"I want to go to Ravenclaw. I hope you get in too." Ginny smiled. There was a gently tapping on the compartment door and a lady poked her head through, "anything from the trolly dears?" she said, Ginny felt her cheeks pinken slightly. She never had money,

"we're fine thanks." said Harry, the Trolly lady smiled,

"Good, two boys a few compartments up bought nearly everything... Greedy boy." she grumbled, pushing her trolly as she went, a twinkle entered Harry's eye,

"I wonder what two greedy boys would have bought nearly the whole trolly..." he said,

"Ron and Damian..." she answered,

"Ginny, come see a master at work." he got up and headed in search of Ron and Damian, who were, as they suspected, surrounded by sweets, Harry slid the door open,

"Hello boys," said Harry, he pushed the boys sweets off one of the seats and motioned for Ginny to sit, she complied, looking at him curiously,

"Go away!" growled Damian, Harry's eyes narrowed and in an instant the boy was pinned against the wall,

"No need to be rude." Harry said lightly and dropped the boy, "come on Ginny, lets leave these two alone." Ginny blinked,

"Right-o Harry," the two slunk from the compartment and once they were back in theirs, Harry tapped the door, Ginny heard a click and could tell he door was locked, with that, Harry emptied his sleeves, tones of sweets toppled onto the unoccupied seats, then Harry dipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out several Gallions

"Blimey O Reilley!" yelped Ginny, "how did you do that?" Harry smiled,

"it took a lot of practice, but when one doesn't have much to call their own, you can't help but find your own things..."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny hopped off the train, pockets stuffed with stolen goods, "First years over here!" called a massive figure, the two children battled their way through crowds of children, "four to a boat." Harry and Ginny jumped into an empty boat, a girl with curly brown hair, nervous brown eyes and rather large front teeth and a round faced boy clutching a toad tried to get into the boat next to theirs, the boat that was holding Ron and Damian,

"Oiy, Get off" growled Ron, Damian nodded

"We aren't sharing!" the girl looked like she wasn't sure whether to cry or shout, the boy looked furious, but he didn't say anything,

"We were told four to a boat." said the girl, trying to act confident, but Harry noticed how her fists were clenched,

"So?" said Ron,

"Listen guys, we just need to get on the boat, no need to fight." said the boy nervously, the girl nodded,

"I don't think your listening," said Damian, "We just want you off the boat. Now!" he pushed the girl off the boat, they hadn't set off yet, but it was still several inch deep water, the girl toppled into it, completely soaked. Harry and Ginny, who had been surveying the scene, like everyone else, got to their feet, outraged, Ginny jumped from the boat and helped the now soaked and tearful girl, Harry went straight to the boys

"Why did you do that?" he said coldly, the temperature seemed to drop several inches as the two brothers glared at each other.

"She should learn how to treat her betters, as should you." Harry's eyes seemed to darken,

"You are no one's better, Potter." he spat out the name as though it burned his mouth, when people heard his surname they began to whisper to each other,

"Potter... boy who lived... no way... hero..."

Damian pulled himself to his full hight, "better then you." Harry looked at him icily, leaned forwards and gave him a gentle push... Damian shot into the water as though he had been thrown, he hit the middle of the lake and began to thrash, panicking. A large slimy tenticle rose from the water, picked him up, and dropped him back into the boat. Harry leaned forwards,

"You are nothing Potter." he whispered, "Nothing but a name. And you are not, and never will be, my better, you'd do best to remember that." Harry climbed out of the boat, and clambered back to where Ginny was sitting, along with the two new children Harry came to know as Neville and Hermione.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" asked Ginny,

"I don't know, I hear Dumbledore was in Gryfindore, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." said Hermione,

"We want to go to Ravenclaw," said Ginny, "We don't want to be in the same house has those two," she gestured to Ron and Damian, "They'll go to Gryfindore for sure." Neville paled,

"Hufflepuff for me then." said Neville,

"Why not Ravenclaw?" said Harry,

"Not smart enough," the boy mumbled,

"You seem pretty smart to me..." said Harry, "Anyway, Ravenclaws are studious, they work hard, that's what makes them smart. No one is born any smarter or better then anyone else." Neville nodded quietly,

"don't even know how we're sorted though..." said Hermione, "It doesn't say anywhere in Hogwarts a history."

"we put on a hat that sorts us." said Ginny, at everyone's startled looks she said, "what... my dad told me." Harry shrugged,

"anyway, look! Hogwarts!" The four children gasped...


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts towered, tall and ancient looking above the children.

"Wow" breathed Harry, eyes wide as saucers as he surveyed the castle

"agreed..." murmured Ginny,

"Pretty cool...'" said Neville, Hermione could only nod in agreement.

All too soon the boat ride was over and the four children clambered out, Hermione shivered, still soaked from being pushed into the water, Harry leaned forwards and tapped her, her clothes were suddenly dry. She blinked,

"How..." but before she could finish her question, a stern faced witch was placed in charge of the first years, and her stern demeanor silencing all the pupils. she walked out of the room leaving the first years alone.

"So it's true..." came a voice behind Harry, "The famous Damian Potter graces Hogwards with his presence..." Harry turned around, a smug looking blonde boy was watching him expectantly, hand outstretched,

"Eeer, sorry to burst your bubble mate..." said Harry, "But I'm not Damian..." The blonde boy rolled his eyes,

"I've seen your picture in the Daily Prophet, your obviously Damian."

"No I'm not..." said Harry, "But you seem to think you know who I am, so let me guess who you are... Interesting... Top quality robes, manicure, arrogance... It's obvious who you are Malfoy." The boy nodded approvingly,

"Well done Damian." Harry frowned

"I'm not Damian."

"Yes you are." there was a polite cough behind them and Malfoy turned to see the real Damian,

"I think you'll find that I'm Damian..."

"Sorry to disappoint," said Harry, "I'm only Harry, his twin... Unfortunately..."

"Ignore him." said Damian, "He's bitter."

"Bitterness is good for you." said Harry, "It helps me plan." Damian ignored this and Malfoy extended his hand to Damian,

"Pleasure." said the boy, "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Damian looked at his hand like it was filthy,

"I don't want to shake hands with death eaters." said the boy, glaring slightly, Malfoy retracted his hand as though it had been burned. he opened his mouth to retort, but Professor McGonagle returned and ushered the children into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Granger Hermione!" called Professor Mgonagle, Hermione walked to the hat with trembling legs, as she sat on the stool her eyes met Ginny's, who smiled reassuringly at her. The hat was on her head for a few seconds before,

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted,

"No surprise there..." said Ron, looking relieved, "she's a nightmare." Damian nodded, the sorting continued until,

"Longbottom, Neville." the boy practically ran to the stool, the hat dropped onto his head and several long minutes later,

"Ravenclaw!" the boy was pink with pride, he ran to the table before doubling back and taking off the sorting hat, to the hall's amusement,

"Potter, Damian." the hall went quiet, whispers circled from table to table,

"Boy who lived... Potter..." Damian swaggered up to the Hat, before jamming it onto his head, he at there for a few minutes before it called out,

"Gryfindore!" the boy yanked the hat off and ran to his table amidst loud applause,

"Potter, Harry." Ginny patted Harry of the back and he walked calmly to the hat, the hat was on his head a few seconds before,

"Ravenclaw." the boy walked over to his table and sat opposite Hermione and Neville. Several sortings later,

"Weasley Ginny." Ginny stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked at a leisurely pace to the hat, the moment it touched her head it yelled,

"Ravenclaw!" Ginny tugged the had off and dashed over and sat next to Harry, who grinned widely at her,

"Weasley, Ronald" Ron shakily walked to the hat, the moment it touched his head, it yelled,

"Gryfindore."

"I told you!" yelled Ginny over the clapping, "No other house would want him!" Harry laughed.

When the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up,

"I have the pleasure of introducing two new Professors, Professor Potter and Potter." Lily and James stood up smiling. "They will be teaching the younger half of the school Flying," he nodded at James, "and Charms." he nodded at Lily, "Whilst professor McGonagle and Flitwick help the older students with their OWLs and NEWTs"

"crap..." said Harry, banging his head repeatedly against the table. Dumbledore raised his hands and the table was filled with food,

"eat up" said the Headmaster, Ginny grabbed the back of Harry's robes to stop him from head butting a plate of pie.


	7. Chapter 7

The children's first lesson was Transfiguration. Harry and Neville sat next to each other and Hermione and Ginny sat on the desk in front of theirs. Professor McGonagle handed out some matchsticks and instructed them to turn them into needles. Harry tapped his wand against the matchstick and muttered the necessary incantation. His matchstick sharpened itself to a point, but was still, without question, a matchstick. After several more attempts, there was a needle on the desk in front of him. Neville glanced at his needle,

"how did you do that?" he said, Harry frowned,

"try picturing the needle whilst saying the incantation." Neville leaned over his matchstick and scrunched up his face in concentration, he said the spell and, much to his delight, he was greeted by the sight of a glittering metal needle. Hermione turned and grinned at them, holding out her perfect needle. Ginny was looking at her own needle in awe.

"I made that..." she murmured,

"pretty cool, right?" said Harry. the girl only nodded in response. When class ended, the four awestruck children left the classroom, each with 10 points for completing the task.

The children's next lesson was Defense Against The Dark Arts. It didn't take any of the students long to figure out that the lesson was a complete joke. They shared their lesson with the Gryfindors, who talked and joked amongst themselves. Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione shared a table, Harry pulled out his Defense Against The Dark Arts, and the four children were leaning over it. They were content until,

"Oiy! Ginny! Weasley!" Ginny rolled her eyes. before turning,

"What Damian?" she said, looking irritated, the boy smoothed a hand against his hair, before confidently saying,

"Come sit with the Gryfindors, you don't have to stick with those loosers." Ginny narrowed her eyes,

"these 'loosers' are my friends. Potter." the boy seemed unperturbed,

"Just look at them Ginny." he insisted, "The one no one wanted," he nodded at Harry, who's fists clenched, Hermione and Neville glanced at him curiously, "The one with books for friends." he gestured to Hermione, "and the one who's practically a squib." that did it, the four were on their feet.

"Damian." said Harry, "you're right." his friends looked at him in surprise, "my parent's didn't want me." he sat on his table casually, "But remember this, If, by some twist of fate, I'd defeated Voldemort instead of you that night, you would be the unwanted one. Personally, I am eternally grateful to the Dark Lord, because if he'd turned his wand on me first, I would have ended up just like you." he paused, "Now, as for Hermione, she likes to read, and you mock her now, but just think, who's going to be the boss of who when your older? And last, but by no means, Neville is ten times as powerful as you, and I can promise you now, that if it wasn't for the fact that you've had 'special training' any one of us could take you in a duel and win. In fact, even with your special training, we're highly likely to win."

"I wasn't talking to you Potter." spat Damian angrily, before returning his gaze to Ginny, "what do you say Ginny." he said, emphasizing her name. Ginny looked at him incredulously. Before shaking her head, like he was a very stupid person.

"What he said." she said, nodding at Harry, "idiot." she muttered under her breath before going and sitting down with her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The children's next lesson was Charms, Lily Potter stood at the front of the class. To Harry's immense relief, she acted Professional and didn't try to talk to him more then she would any other pupil. Although her eyes occasionally sought out his, an act which never failed to get him glaring. Harry sat between Neville and Ginny up in the top row of seats, Hermione sat next to Neville, explaining what he didn't understand. For some reason, they shared the class with the Gryfindors. Harry suspected this was the work of Dumbledore. Damian, having been tutored in the majority of subjects since a young age, took these times to show off his superior knowledge.

In the children's first Charms lesson got Harry his first, of what would be many, detentions. The four moved too the back of the class, Harry was just about to sit down, when a stinging hex hit him in the back. He let out a yell, and fell to the floor. He was on his feet again in an instant. He heard a snickering and saw the cause of the hex sitting down in his seat, putting his arm around Ginny, who roughly pushed him off. He turned to look at Lily Potter. The woman was staring determinedly at the floor. Harry squared his jaw.

'so that's how it's going to be' He thought angrily. He carefully touched his back and felt something damp. Damian had made him bleed. Harry's eyes darkened. He was not being physically assaulted. He had had enough of that after Dudley Dursley. He would not be the victim. Ginny had already raised her wand, spell on her lips, when Harry lunged, his fist connected with his brothers face with enough force to send the boy sprawling.

Professor Potter was on her feet in an instant.

"Harry James Potter." she screeched in a voice that could raise the dead, Harry looked up innocently,

"Yes Professor?" he said politely

"see me after class for detention! Mr Weasley, can you take Damian to the hospital wing please?" she said, Harry raised his hand,

"Professor, can I go to the hospital wing too please, My back is bleeding, due to your sons stinging hex?" Lily Potter's nostrils flared.

"Sit down boy! 20 points from Ravenclaw!" she growled. The Ravenclaws in the room shouted out at Harry's unjust punishment,

'he was attacked!' they yelled angrily. Lilly Potter ignored them and Harry sat, glaring bitterly at her.

Hermione leaned over to him, "I can heal it for you." she said, pulling out her wand. Harry pushed her hand down,

"no." he whispered, "I need a picture of it, evidence." Hermione frowned, but lowered her wand. Ginny slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly, a faint pinkness rose to his cheeks that Ginny was oblivious to.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXXOOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOX

The children's final session of the week was the much awaited Flying. Harry would himself, be looking forward to it, if the teacher wasn't James Potter. As they stood over their brooms, each person saying

"UP" Neville was trembling, he finally picked up the broom.

"Ok, on the count of three, everyone fly up, then come straight back down." said James Potter, "One, Two-" Neville took off. He shot higher and higher until suddenly, he slipped. the boy was suspended by the tips of his fingers, desperately clinging to the broom. James Potter seemed to have frozen, staring slack jawed as one of his students struggled not to fall fifty feet. Harry panicked. He leapt onto the rickety school broom and shot up, just as he reached Neville's level, the boy slipped. Harry dove, he reached out and caught Neville's hand. Harry gave an almighty heave, and pulled Neville onto the broom with him. The boy was sobbing, and as they reached the ground the Ravenclaws clamored around the boys, patting Neville reassuringly on the back. Saying words of praise to Harry. Hermione and Ginny ran to them, they wrapped their arms around Neville reassuringly. The boy was shaking.

"Thank you Harry." said the boy between his shuddering sobs, but Harry was glaring at Professor Potter.

"Neville could have died!" he shouted angrily. Mr Potter opened and closed his mouth several times, before saying,

"He should have listened to the instructions. Ten points from Ravenclaw." The tension filled silence could have been cut with a knife. Even the Slytherins were looking at the man as though he had lost his mind. Malfoy sneered.

"Typical Gryfindor. It's never your fault, is it?" the boy smiled, "My father will hear about this, Potter, you'll be lucky if you get to keep your job.". Harry nodded at the boy, and the boy nodded back politley, before exiting with his flock of Slytherins. Harry and the Ravenclaws were soon to follow.

Their first week at Hogwarts was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat opposite Hermione in the Ravenclaw common room, Hermione surveyed Harry, who was glaring at his Bishop,

"What do you mean, No?" said Harry, looking at the chess piece as though it had grown an extra head. The bishop shook his fist,

"your going to sacrifice me!" the small figure shouted, Harry stared at it,

"So?" said Harry

"well, that's not.. I'm not... Eurgh, i don't care!" said the chess piece, moving to the required position and promptly getting whacked on the head by another piece. Harry chuckled,

"that was an unnecessary sacrifice." said Hermione,

"I know..." said harry, "But he was annoying me." Hermione shook her head before moving the chess piece and successfully finishing the game.

"Oiy Ginny, Neville!" the two children, who had been previously leaning over a Herbology book, which Neville had been explaining with dramatic hand gestures, looked up. "Do you guys wanna go exploring?"

"Coolio." said Ginny, Neville nodded. The four children casually exited the Ravenclaw common room and began trooping up the stairs,

"Do you wanna find the Gryfindor Common Room?" said Harry, grinning evilly, "We could set some pranks..."

"Isn't that against the rules?" said Hermione nervously,

" The Gyrfindors deserve it." said Ginny, "Taking all those points unfairly from Ravenclaw and Slytherin..." Soon into their time at Hogwarts, the Ravenclaws were introduced to the little known alliance between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Though not best friends, the two houses had an unspoken alliance to do all possible to stop Gryfindor from winning the house cup.

The four were walking up the stairs when, with a sudden groan, the stairs started to move,

"Hey!" yelled Neville, "No fair!"

"Awesome..." whispered Harry, "The third floor corridor. I've wanted to explore this place since Dumbledore's blatant hint that it would be cool..." Hermione frowned at him,

"He said: Don't go unless you wish to suffer a painful death..."

"Sounds awesome!" chirped Ginny.

"I know right?" said Harry, grinning like a madman.

"You two are mental." said Neville, shaking his head.

"Agreed." said Hermione.

"Don't you want to see what the big deal is?" said Ginny,

"No." said Hermione and Neville together

"Not even a little bit?" pushed Harry

"Nope." said Neville,

"Not at all." said Hermione,

"so if me and Harry..." said Ginny,

"Were to go up to the third floor corridor..." continued Harry,

"Whilst you two..." smiled Ginny,

"waited here..." smirked Harry,

"You guys would be fine with that?" they chirped together,

"Yup..." said Hermione,

"pretty much." said Neville

"coolio, you guys wait here." said Ginny,

"See you later." waved Harry. The two walked away, they had just rounded a corner when they heard running feet, a flustered looking Hermione, quickly followed by a panting Neville appeared,

"We're coming in case there's something dangerous and you need our help." started Hermione,

"Not because we're curious." said Neville

"Ok," said Harry, "We believe you, thousands wouldn't..." they reached a locked door at the end of the corridor, which was promptly opened by Hermione.

"Holy crap!" yelped Ginny pulling the door shut,

"Why would they keep something like that at a school?" breathed Hermione heavily

"Merlin knows..." whispered a pale looking Neville

"Epic, a challenge!" grinned Harry, "anyone care to join me?" he asked, before opening the door once again...


	10. Chapter 10

The three headed dog looked up at the entrance of the four children, snarling lowly, Harry waved his hand and a soft music began playing, the monster's head drooped, before it slumped down, Ginny scowled,

"You had to play it music?" she asked incredulously, Harry nodded wordlessly before pulling open the trap door and jumping down,

"What. An. Idiot." said Hermione, shaking her head, before leaping into the whole after Harry, closely followed by Neville and Ginny, Harry was struggling,

"Get off me!" he growled at the plant, "I hate nature." he said as he continued to struggle, Neville grinned,

"Lumos!" he practically sang, smiling even wider as the plants dropped the four onto a massive chess set, Ginny scowled, she hated chess. She had spent the majority of her time being beaten by Ron whilst growing up. The four took up positions and Ginny instructed them on how to get across, after all, she had got a few tips from her brother, even if she could never beat him.

They opened the next door, keys were zooming round the room, Harry grabbed a broom, and it wasn't long before an old metal key was clutched in his hand, he turned the key in the lock for the next room and gagged at the smell.

"Eurgh!" he cried, covering is nose and looking up at the massive troll thumping up and down the room, Harry raised his wand, looking thoughtful, before placing his wand back into his pocket,

"What are you doing?" said Hermione, "I don't know any proper defensive spells with my wand yet." he said in explanation, before waving his hand. The troll's legs snapped together, and the monster's ratty shirt wrapped itself around the Troll,

"Quick, before it breaks out!" cried Harry, and the four ran into the next room.

Upon seeing the logic puzzle, Hermione's eyes lit up, she promptly solved it. when she looked at the vial that would take them on, she frowned,

"there's only enough for two people." she said, in means of explanation,

"I'll go," said Harry quickly, "I want to see what the next challenge is."

"Me too." said Ginny quickly, "you guys head back." Hermione and Neville nodded and Ginny picked up the vial that would carry her forwards, she gasped as her insides turned to ice,

"are you alright?" asked Harry, alarmed,

"I'm fine, it's jus cold..." she said, before running through the fire, Harry drank the rest before following her.

The room was large, and in the center was an elaborate mirror, with golden designs down the sides, Ginny gazed at it, transfixed. "I'm just Ginny." she whispered, Harry gazed at her,

"Ginny?' he said, the girl turned to him

"Look." she said pointing at the mirror, "I'm just Ginny, not Ron's sister, not a blood traitor, just... Ginny." Harry peered at the mirror, but could only see their normal reflections, then he saw the words at the top. It showed your hearts desire, curiosity overwhelmed him,

"Ginny, can I see?" he said, the girl nodded shakily and stepped aside, Harry looked in the mirror before slumping on the ground, his eyes prickled, "this mirror is a liar." he said,

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny

"It's meant to show your hearts desire." said Harry, "But it's got mine wrong."

"What can you see Harry?" she asked,

"I see them." he hissed, clenching his fists, "My Mother and Father and brother and me. Together."

"Why do you hate them so much?" the words slipped out before she could stop them, Harry laughed coldly,

"Ginny," he whispered, "I don't even know them, I haven't since I was one. I don't sleep under the same roof as them, I don't go on holidays with them, I don't do anything with them. They left me with magic hating muggles Ginny. I live in the cupboard under the stairs and every year they come once, once! They flaunt their superiority. But they're wrong, I'm better then them, there's nothing the pathetic Boy-Who-Couldn't-Just-Die can do that I can't do ten times better. I don't need them!" he cried, Ginny sat down next to him and they sat in silence for what felt like hours before Harry noticed something in his pocket,

"looks like we found whatever the mirror was protecting." he said, Holding up the Philosophers stone so it gleamed in the light. Ginny grinned.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter woke with a satisfied smile on his face. He leapt from bed and pulled Neville's curtains apart, he dragged the boy from bed,

"We got it, we got it!" he sang,

"Watteryootalkinbout?" mumbled Neville

"We got it!" Harry cried

"Eurgh, we figured that out yesterday, when you and Ginny told us. Why did you have to wake me?" moaned Neville, Harry bounced up and down,

"It just suddenly seemed real to me..."

"What time is it?" Neville said, shaking his head at the infuriating boy,

"Time to wake up." said Harry, frowning.

"And what time is that?" Neville asked irritably,

"Morning." chirped Harry, Neville glanced at his watch,

"It's six! We have another two hours before breakfast you git!" groaned Neville, clawing his way back into his bed, his lovely, warm, cozy-

'SPLASH!'

"Harry!" Neville yelped, shaking his head, sending water flying

"Wassgoinon" said Terry Boot, his head coming through the curtains,

"Harry has decided it's time to get up."

"Oh" said Terry, going back to sleep,

"what was it the dog was guarding anyway?" asked Neville,

"Some rock." said Harry shrugging, "Must be important though, to have all that effort put into guarding it, I put it in my trunk." Neville, who had decided there was no hopes of him getting back to sleep, clambered out of bed and began tugging his uniform on. Harry followed suit.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were thundering down the stairs,

"Shall we wake the girls?" said Neville, glancing at the stairs,

"sure," said Harry, however the moment the two boys set foot on the stairs, it turned into a slide.

"Awesome!" said Neville, Harry grinned and nodded, Harry started at a run and made it half way up the stairs before, with a whoop of joy he began sliding down, Neville let out a laugh and attempted it also, half an hour later, Hermione and Ginny slid down the slide, almost landing on two laughing boys, who were sitting at the bottom of the stairs/slide.

"what did you do?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow,

"They tried to go up the stairs." Hermione said, "but they're warded against boys... I read it in Hogwarts A History." shaking her head, Ginny lead the other three to breakfast.

"Oiy, Weasley!" Ginny scowled,

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" mused Harry, shaking his head as Damian Potter swaggered over to them, closely followed by Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil,

"Hi Harry. Hi Neville." the two girls said in unison, before giggling, Harry and Neville shared a look of bewilderment. Damian scowled slightly,

"So, Ginny? You wanna come join us for breakfast?" he said, smiling at her,

"No." said Ginny scowling at Damian, who's smile slipped,

"Why not?" he demanded harshly,

"Because I don't like you." said Ginny, as though talking to a very small child. Damian's fists were clenched,

"You could do so much better then those Freaks!" he exclaimed, "Your hanging round with Neville Longbottom, wimp of the year!" he gave Neville a push that sent the boy sprawling,

"Neville's worth ten of you Potter!" yelled Hermione, stomping her foot furiously,

"Except that he isn't." said Damian smugly.

"Let's just go." said Harry, "He's not worth it." the four turned to leave,

"This isn't over!" cried Damian,

"Except that it is." responded Harry. As they headed away, Ginny was certain Harry clicked his fingers, and judging by Damians bright pink hair, and the pimples across his face that clearly read 'Dork', she was correct.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the term went by quickly, soon it was almost christmas,

"Hey guys?" asked Ginny, after reading a letter from her mother one morning a few weeks before Christmas, "Do you guys want to come round my house over the holidays?"

"I'd love to!" Grinned Harry,

"Same here!" Cried Neville

"I'll have to check with my parents..." Frowned Hermione, Ginny nodded,

"Great! At least I won't be stuck with Ron and my brothers." She smiled,

"my Aunt and Uncle won't care," said Harry,

"What about your parents?" Asked Hermione, Ginny winced, glancing at Harry,

"What's one christmas to them?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, "They've missed all the others, no biggie." Hermione bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"come on, lets get to Charms." Said Neville, easing the tension, the four got up,

"sorry Harry" muttered Hermione, out of earshot of the others,

"what for?" Asked Harry, perplexed

"For bringing up your parents," she said, cheeks flushing

"Don't be sorry," he said, "I got used to them a long time ago, it doesn't matter." The girl smiled at him.

The four children walked into charms, sitting in their normal seats on the back row, suddenly the door banged open and in marched Damian Potter, quickly followed by Ron, Lavender and Parvati swaggered in,

"sorry I'm late Professor Potter." said Damian, not sounding sorry at all, his eyes landed on Harry,

"Professor, Harry Potter has stolen my seat."

"Harry move." Said Professor Potter,

"Professor, I've always sat here." Lilly Potter glanced up,

"Damian, go to your normal seat." She said, before smiling kindly at Harry, Harry blinked, glancing at his friends, who each gave him equally confused expressions. The lesson passed normally, as the children were leaving, Lilly Potter asked for Harry to stay behind,

"Harry, honey," she smiled, Harry blinked,

"Professor Potter?" He asked, wondering if she'd lost her mind

"no need for that outside of class," she smiled, "you can call me Mum." Harry shook his head,

"With all due respect _Professor _I do not feel comfortable calling you that, You haven't been my mother for a long time." Lilly Potter felt her eyes filling with tears,

"Harry you must understand-"

"Oh, I do understand _Professor _I understand perfectly. I know where your prioroties lie." Lilly Potter shook her head,

"Harry, Dumbledore advised-"

"Dumbledore is not a _Potter, _It is none of his business."

"Listen. To. Me." Lilly Potter snapped, "Dumbledore advised that Damian be excluded from punishments, he is under a lot of stress due to his extra training." Harry blinked,

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked,

"So you know that I want to punish him, but I can't" Harry scowled,

"excuses, excuses. They don't do me any good _Professor._" He turned to leave,

"I'm not finished." Said Lilly Potter, Harry groaned,

"What?" He snapped,

"I know I've been a lousey mother." She started, "More then lousey, I haven't been a mother at all, and I know that. But I want to change things. Come and stay with us for Christmas. We are your family after all." Harry shook his head,

"No. You're not my family. I've got plans anyway." He turned and stalked from the room, Lilly Potter buried her face in her hands and let out a sob, the only sound in the empty classroom.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**99 followers! thank you all for following! Please review, I'd love to hear what you all think!**

* * *

"Oiy Harry!" Came Damian Potters voice across the train.

"Eurgh... Could he be any louder?" Grumbled Harry, exiting his compartment, "yes brother dear?" He smiled falsely at his brother, who scowled.

"Apparently you have plans for the Hollidays, the Dursleys won't care if you miss Christmas, come home with the Potters, stop upsetting mum!" Harry ran a hand through his wild hair,

"I'm not staying with the Dursleys, and I don't really care if your mum's upset." Said Harry cooly.

"she's your mum too, stop being such a git." Damian growled

"_Your _calling _me _a git?" Asked Harry, raising his eyebrows,

"you _are_ a git!" Damian cried, looking irritated,

"_Your _calling _me _a git?" Harry repeated, his eyebrows raising even higher,

"I wouldn't have to, if you stopped acting like a git!" Damian said

"I repeat, _you_ calling_ me _a git?" Harry aked, eyebrows hitting the ceiling.

"Will you stop saying that?" Damian yelled angrily,

"what's all this noise?" Asked Ginny, poking her head out of the compartment door,

"Ginny!" Damian cried, smoothing down his hair,

"Oh. It's you..." Ginny said, looking at Damian as though he was a slug,

"Hi Ginny." Grinned Harry,

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled back, Damian looked as though he had swallowed something particularily disgusting, whilst Harry and Ginny's back was turned, Damian whipped out his wand,

"Levicorpus!" He cried, pointing his wand at Harry, who suddenly found himself upside down,

"look at him Ginny!" Damian cried, "what a looser, you could do so much better!"

"let him down Potter! We all know you couldn't have landed that spell if Harry's back wasn't turned!" Ginny said, cheeks flaming in anger, Harry reached up and grabbed his wand from his jeans pocket, (he was already changed into muggle clothes)

"demicorpus." He thought, pointing his wand at himself, he hit the floor with a thump, just as James Potter rounded the corner,

"what's going on here?" Said the man,

"Damian Potter attacked Harry, Sir!" Cried Ginny, "hung him upside down." James Potter smiled,

"I used that spell when I was younger." he said wistfully, ruffling Damian's hair, "you're a chip of the old block, aren't you son?" Damian smiled smugly,

"He attacked Harry!" Ginny cried indignantly,

"Harry's fine, isn't he? Move along now children." Said James Potter, before walking further down the train. Harry picked himself up, dusting of his jeans. Damian flounced back to his compartment, nose in the air.

"Come on Harry..." Said Ginny gently, Harry shook his head,

"go ahead, I'll meet you later." He said, Ginny nodded before going back to her compartment. Harry walked down the train, finally he found an empty compartment, he slid open the door and cast all the locking charms he knew on it. He slumped in a seat, and felt hot salty tears trickle down his face.

"I hate you." He whispered, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He lapsed into silence, wiping away his tears. "you're not my family, I hate you." He stood up, opened his door, and went back to his and his friends compartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione walked of the train,

"where do you think you're going?" Asked Damian, grabbing the back of Harry's jacket,

"none of your business, get off me." He hissed,

"Why should I?" Damian asked, sneering, Harry kicked him hard on the shins, Damian let out a yowl of pain, dropping Harry, who wiped invisible flecks of dust off his clothing,

"I'm gonna tell dad!" Damian yelled after his brother's retreating form.

"You do that." Harry called over his shoulder, his fists clenched. As he caught up to his friends all of his tension eased,

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Yelled Ginny, "hi mum!" She chirped, Mrs Weasley smiled,

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley shrieked, engulfing her daughter in a bone crushing hug, "Harry!" She cried, hugging the bewildered boy also, "and you must be Neville and Hermione, Ginny's told me so much about you..."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley." Smiled Hermione, Neville nodded beside her,

"Mum!" yelled a familiar, irratating voice,

"Ronnie!" Mrs Weasley smiled, hugging her youngest son,

"Mu-um Gerroff me" he mumbled, cheeks flaming, as he turned he caught sight of Harry, Neville and Hermione, "what are _you guys _doing here?" He scowled, Mrs Weasley seemed oblivious to the hostility between Ginny's friends and Ron,

"Ginny wanted to invite some friends round, Ronald." She said, smiling, Ron scowled,

"We're spending Christmas with you Ronnie, isn't that exciting?" Harry asked with a wide smile, Ron flushed to the roots of his hair, a disturbing picture.

* * *

Ginny clambered from her bed, glancing at her alarm clock, it was 6, smiling she padded over to the camp bed located in the corner of her room, with leap, she landed on the unsuspecting Hermione.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!" She bellowed into her friends ear, with a yelp, Hermione sat bolt upright, knocking Ginny off the bed.

"Where's the fire?" Harry cried, rolling in, fingers raised to form a gun shape, he was still in his pijamas, and was followed by a tired looking Neville, who was, for some reason, soaking wet. Neville was followed by Ron, who's mouth had been spellotaped shut.

"what happened to you guys?" Asked Ginny, picking herself up, both boys glared at Harry, who pointed his finger gun at them and said,

"you saw nothing." In a very menacing voice. Neville grimaced,

"Harry gets hyper on Christmas," he said,

"I do not!" Harry cried,

"he spellotaped Ron's mouth shut." Neville continued,

"he snored" Harry said indignantly

"and he tipped a bucket of water on me." Neville said with a scowl,

"You wouldn't wake up!" Harry justified. "Anyway, It's Christmas!" He leapt to his feet and twirled Neville round in a circle,

"Harry!" yelped Neville, "Get off you Nutter!" Ginny burst into laughter and toppled on an un-suspecting Hermione. Ron surveyed them all with wide eyes and began to back away.

"Tape gun!" Yelled Harry, sliding forwards and spellotaping Ron's legs together, the boy let out a muffled yelp, before topping to the ground. Ginny pulled out a permanent marker,

"Let the fun begin..." She said with a smirk.

TBC

* * *

**Ok, new update, hope you like. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs Weasley bustled around in the kitchen, making breakfast. Knowing Ginny as she did, they four children would be up early, and sure enough, she heard a shriek and a thump, signaling that Ginny had just woken Hermione, this was followed by a large splash, a muffled yelp, some yelling and the pitter patter of running footsteps. She smiled faintly, Harry and Neville were up to it seemed, they had probably woken up Ron also. Mrs Weasley felt herself frown, Ron.

Ginny had been sending letters back home frequently, often telling tales of Damian's cruel pranks and his irritating friends, going as far as to describe Ron as a 'lap dog'. Mrs Weasley had reprimanded her daughter on the description, she would not tolerate her children insulting each other. However, upon viewing Damian and co exiting the train, she had been forced to wonder how accurate her daughter's description was.

Another thing that concerned Molly Weasley was the relationship between Ginny and Ron, when the two were younger, they had been perfectly amiable towards each other. Yet now, at the age of eleven going on twelve, the two were constantly at each other's throats. She guessed it was partially due to the relationship between Harry, Damian and Ginny. Ginny was fiercely loyal to her friends, and just plain fierce to her enemies. Ginny had instantly disliked Damian, and upon meeting Harry, her dislike for the boy had intensified. Harry visibly disliked his brother, and Mrs Weasley had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't like any of his family that much. Ginny hadn't said much in her letters, but what she had said was enough to get that much.

The four children ran downstairs, looking suspiciously innocent. They were closely followed by Ron. The boy's mouth and the surrounding skin was a bright pink, as though something had been ripped from there. The boy's ankles were in a similar state. He was sporting a curly black mustache, long eyebrows, glasses and nose hair. The boy was scowling and Mrs Weasley saw a thick black permanent marker sticking from Ginny's pocket. She shook her head but decided not to comment.

"breakfast dears?" She asked,

"yes please!" chirped Ginny, Mrs weasley loaded up the children's plates,

"Thanks Mrs Weasley!" Harry smiled,

"how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Molly!" she cried,

"Of course Mrs Weasley." Harry said with an angelic smile.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley!" Hermione and Neville said, the five children silently ate their breakfast. Mrs Weasley smiled, noticing that they were all in their pyjamas. Once they were finished, Ginny asked,

"can we open our presents now Mum?" At her consent, the five children rushed off. Mrs Weasley let out a small laugh, before starting the washing up.

* * *

Ron was confused.

Very confused.

Damian, his best friend, had said that his brother Harry was the next Dark Lord. He would know, of course, he _did _defeat the last one, after all. Yet, Ron had spending the Holliday with Harry and his friends, and he didn't seem very Dark Lordish to him. In fact, he didn't seem at _all _Dark Lordish. He seemed like a normal, albeit slightly insane, kid.

Damian had also said that Neville was a clumsy fool. Yet that discription didn't seem accurate either. Neville _was _clumsy, but he was by no means a fool. The boy seemed very smart, with a passion for Herbology.

Then there was Hermione. Damian had repeatedly called the girl a friendless know it all. Yet Hermione seemed anything _but _friendless. Harry, Ginny and Neville all seemed very attached to her, and he could tell it wasn't because she was doing their homework, none of them needed her help in school work. He just didn't get it.

He felt a bitter feeling in his chest. None of _his _friends would _ever _stand up for him. Not even Damian, and Ron had known him for years. He felt a longing for friends he could rely on.

But Damian _was _the boy who lived after all.

* * *

"Thanks Mrs Weasley!" Cried Harry, pulling on his Ravenclaw-blue hand knitted jumper,

"Thanks Mrs Weasley!" Neville and Hermione smiled, tugging on jumpers of their own,

"it's quite alright." Said Mrs Weasley, smiling at the children. Suddenly the fireplace went green and out stepped Mr and Mrs Potter, followed by Damian.

"Molly!" Cried Mrs Potter, "just thought we'd drop in to wish you a-" Lily Potter froze, eyes fixed on Harry, "Harry?" Mrs Weasley cleared her throat,

"Harry was invited round for Christmas Lily," she said with a smile, Lilly nodded faintly, Mr Potter stepped forwards.

"Merry Christmas Molly." He smiled, eyes fixed on Harry, "do you mind if we borrow our son for a minute?"

"I'm not your son." Harry said, fists clenching, James Potter shook his head,

"Harry," he said in a warning tone, "we've went over this, me and Lily are your parents, whether you like it or not."

"You're lying." Harry hissed,

"What are you talking about?" James Potter asked,

"Don't play dumb with me." Harry snapped, "I went to Gringotts." James Potter opened and closed his mouth repeatedly for several seconds, "Imagine my surprise, when I, the first born Potter, had been disowned." The room was silent, you could've cut the tension with a knife, "Making my dear brother, heir to the Potter fortune. I suppose I should have known this was coming."

"you're still our son." James Potter finally spoke, "this doesn't mean we love you any less, you know that, don't you Harry?" Harry stared at them,

"we can give you money, if you need it!" Lily Potter spoke,

"I don't care about the money!" Harry shouted, feeling something inside him break, "I care that I am once again, ranked second, to him!" He pointed at his brother, "when will I stop being punished because I didn't destroy the Dark Lord when I was a baby? What do I have to do, tell me! I'll do it."

"you're not ranked second Harry!" Cried Lily, "we love you both the same." Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and knew, that any hopes of being with his family were gone,

"How could you?" He asked, "you don't even know me."

"We can give you money Harry, please don't act like this, your our son, that's all we need to know." Lily Potter whispered,

"But I'm not your son, remember, you disowned me. I don't even need your money. When Sirius Black died protecting me and Damian, he had named me heir to the black fortune. He was a better parent then either of you were, and I don't even know him."

"Harry, please." Lily whispered,

"Don't you 'Harry please' me." Harry said, "I've spent my nights since the age of one and a half crying myself to sleep, and asking for 'mummy' since I could talk. I don't care about you anymore." He turned to leave,

"And, by the way, my names Harold Sirius Black. Not Potter." Harry said before he left. He reaslised that the room was empty, Mrs Weasley must have got everyone to leave. He found them all in the kitchen, he forced on his brightest smile and walked in,

"sorry about that!" He grinned, Ginny clapped her hands,

"Presents!" She cried, before running into the living room, everyone else followed,

"are you ok Harry dear?" Said Mrs Weasley, she had heard a lot of the conversation between Harry and his parents,

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, sorry."

"what for?" Asked Mrs Weasley, frowning

"I've ruined Christmas." Harry muttered

"No you haven't!" Said Mrs Weasley, "anyway, it's still early." She smiled, glancing at her watch, which had just struck nine in the morning, "go open your presents." She said, giving Harry a gentle push. The boy smiled, a small, genuine smile, before running into the living room to join his friends.

TBC

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The end of the christmas holidays came much faster then Harry would have liked, and soon the Weasley house was thrown into disarray as everyone was rushing to be ready to leave for school,

"Harry! Where's my sock?"

"What colour is it?"

"Blue!"

"It's the bag with Scabber's food!"

"Why?"

"Scabbers liked it."

"Ron?"

"what?"

"where's Hedwig?"

"attacking Scabbers!"

"oh..."

Mrs Weasley stood at the front door,

"Will you all hurry up!" she bellowed up the stairs,

"Coming!" The children bellowed back, Harry pushed his trunk to the edge of the stairs,

"Harry." Said Mrs Weasley in a warning tone, but it was too late, Harry's trunk was toppling down the stairs, and, with a leap, Harry was perched on top. Harry and trunk skidded to a halt in front of her,

"oops?" Harry said, looking up at Mrs Weasley, who tutted. Ron ran down the stairs, munching a piece of toast whist pulling his trunk behind him,

"multi tasking" he cried, through a mouthful of food. Hermione ran down the stairs, book in hand, whilst yanking her trunk along, which was weighed down with books.

"eurgh!" Cried Ginny, perching on her trunk and trying to force it shut, "Close damn you!" Finally it snapped shut and Ginny leapt up, "Finally!" She shouted, just as her trunk popped open again, "why...?" She whispered in a heart broken voice, before letting out a roar and leaping on her trunk again. Neville began laughing as he rounded the corner, he tripped, landing on his trunk and sliding down the stairs yelping. Harry began laughing hysterically, falling off his trunk and rolling around on the floor at Mrs Weasley's feet.

* * *

"I hope you all had a good Christmas!" Smiled Dumbledore, "now, dig in!" And with a clap of his hands, the tables were stacked with food. Harry grinned.

It was good to be back.

* * *

Harry clambered from bed, it was dark. He wasn't sure why he was awake, he had felt a tugging of longing in the back of his mind, one that most definately wasn't his own. Harry let his feet lead him through the corridors until he found himself in a room just off from the library. He stepped into the shadows and watched as his brother stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. The boy was gazing at the mirror with wide eyes.

"Hello Damian." Said Dumbledore, making Harry jump, the man had been concealed in the darkness in the other side of the room. Damian span around,

"Professor... I-"

"The mirror of Erised is quite remarkable, is it not?" Dumbledore said calmly, "I take it your parents told you of it's abilities to see one's hearts desire." Damian nodded and let out an audible gulp,

"I- I see Ginny... And she's laughing with me. And- and she's in Gryfindor. Those dumb Ravenclaw friends of hers are alone." Dumbledore frowned,

"what do you have against her friends so much?" Dumbledore inquired,

"it's more that they exist." Damian said with a faint smile as he quoted his father

"do not return to this mirror again." Said Dumbledore, "it has trapped far greater men then yourself. Don't loose yourself in your wants." Damian nodded,

"yes sir." He said, before departing. Harry felt the feeling of longing in his mind fade.

"You can come out now Mr Black." Said Dumbledore. Harry smiled and stepped from the shadows, "what do you see?" He asked nodding towards the mirror, Harry stepped in front of it.

"I see myself." He started, "and I'm laughing with my friends and the Weasleys. I'm free from the past." Dumbledore smiled,

"Perhaps you shall get your hearts desire someday, my boy." Harry glanced at the Professor,

"If you'll excuse me for asking Sir," Harry started, "but what is such a valuable object doing in Hogwarts." Dumbledore frowned,

"it was used for the protection of a very important object, however, someone overcame the protection, and the mirror is soon to be removed from the castle." Said Dumbledore, Harry nodded.

"Thank you Sir." He said, before leaving.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

It was nearing the end of the year, during dinner in the great hall, when Harry fell from his seat, clutching his head, before leaping to his feet and running as fast as his legs could carry him to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Upon reaching it he heard the screaming,

"tell me where it is!" Shrieked a voice,

"I d-d-don't know." Came the response,

"crucio!" The first voice shrieked, Harry rattled the door handle, the door wouldn't open,

"Alhoe Hamora!" Harry cried, feeling himself begin to panic, the screams were getting louder, the door didn't open, Harry stepped back, then charged, he slammed side on into the door, which was unprepared for such an attack and swung open. Harry's arm was aching and he was pretty sure it was broken, he couldn't use his wand.

Quirrel turned to him, eyes glowing an inhumane red. Harry moved closer, pushing the huddled form of his brother out of the way, the man turned his wand on him,

"so..." He said, "The other Potter. I can kill two birds with one stone, Master will be pleased. Tell me Potter, do _you _know where the stone is." Harry snarled,

"no! And I wouldn't tell you if I did." Quirrel nodded,

"so be it." He smirked raising his wand, "cruc-" Harry swung is non-injured arm at the man, smashing him across the face. Quirrel spat out blood, "You dare?" He hissed, "use muggle means to attempt to defeat me?" Harry smirked,

"That punch was by no means muggle. If it was, your face wouldn't be peeling off. I just put some power into my punches." Quirrel raised his hand to his face and felt his skin crumbling.

"let me see him!" Hissed a voice from behind Quirrel,

"but Master..."

"you dare question me?" The voice said icily,

"n-n-no master" Quirrel stuttered, and began unwinding his turban. Damian let out a whimper,

"Go!" Harry said, "Get help." Damian nodded and staggered to his feet, he turned and began to leave. With a flick of Quirrel's wand, the exit was blocked by roaring flames, "Aguamenti!" Harry hissed, and, for a second the flames were doused. Damian leapt through the gap and ran to get help.

"so, seems family only goes so far, eh Potter?" Quirrel sneered, Harry scowled,

"At least get my name right, I'm Harry Sirius Black. I cut all connections from the Potter a long time ago." Quirrel turned around and Harry saw the face of the man who had ruined his life. The monster of a man peered down at him through blood red irises and Harry had to supress the urge to be sick.

"so... We meet again." Harry said, the Dark Lord smirked,

"Indeed we do Mr Black. Now, I will give you a choice, either you can join our side, and get revenge against those who wronged you, or you can die tonight. The choice is yours." Harry nodded.

"No offence, but I'd rather die. Not because of you being the dark side, or what ever, but you've hurt to many people. Like the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, you've hurt to many people I care about for me to join you. Sorry. But I won't take death lying down." Voldemort smiled, and began his attack.

Curse after curse whizzed at him and Harry managed to dodge, leaping out of the way. But they both knew, without a wand, he would slip up soon. And he did. Finally, he was hit by a red light. Harry collapsed, just as the door swung open, revealing many teachers.

Knives were pressing into his skin, his sight had gone black his head was spinning, suddenly in a last attempt, he raised his hand, and sent the most powerful blast of wandless magic he had ever produced at Voldemort. The man was thrown back, blasting a whole into the wall. He shot out of the defence room and fell fifteen stories.

He hit the Quiddich Pitch with a crack, and a trail of blood snaked from his skull. Quirrel was dead.

Harry was aware of Lilly Potter screaming, James Potter running and picking him up and carrying him to the hospital wing the other teachers following close behind, he was aware of Lilly Potter clutching his hand and wished he could push her away. But he couldn't move. He watched as Madam Pomfry leaned over him trickling a potion down his throat.

Then everything went dark.

TBC

* * *

**I Hope you like, I'll update soon, thank you all for following. Please review. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny Weasley sat next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing. On her right, sat Hermione, and on the other side of the bed, sat Neville. Damian watched them with narrowed eyes. Harry was alive, he was glad of that. He wasn't foolish enough to believe he would have survived Quirrel's attack if Harry hadn't saved him, but still, it stung that Ginny and her friends had visited Harry every day since the attack, yet had not said a single word to him.

The door swung open, Damian felt himself flinch. He inwardly cursed himself, he'd jolt at sudden noises and flinch at contact. Madam Pomfrey said it would wear off in time but it had yet to fade. His parents walked in and headed straight towards Ginny,

"how is he?" Said Mrs Potter, watching Harry with wide eyes, Mr Potter clutched his wife's hand, Ginny eyed them coldly.

"he still hasn't woken up, but he's showing signs of improvement, Madam Pomfrey said he's suffering from Magical exhaustion and will recover in a few weeks." Lilly Potter nodded and Damian felt his scowl deepen, why weren't they paying attention to _him _he was the boy who lived, after all, and he was hurt too. His mother turned to Madam Pomfrey,

"when he's recovered, send him to Potter Mansion, he's staying with us for the holidays." Ginny cleared her throat angrily,

"No he isn't." She snapped,

"what do you mean by that?" Said Mr Potter dangerously, Ginny didn't flinch.

"he's staying with my family for summer." Lilly Potter glared at the girl,

"he's our son!" Ginny smiled,

"not on paper he isn't." She said coldly, Damian felt his stomach churn in jealousy, He'd never been invited round the Weasley's home for an entire holliday. The doors burst open once again and Damian flinched. Mrs Weasley ran into the room,

"Harry!" She cried, running to the boy's side. Neville immediately vacated his seat for the Weasley Woman who sat down, with a brief thank you. "what happened?" She said, looking at her daughter for explanation,

"Voldemort Possessed Quirrel, and he attacked Damian Potter, Harry came to help Potter and ended up being cruciod, he's now suffering from magical exhaustion." Mrs Weasley sniffed, dabbing at her eyes she turned to Madam Pomfrey,

"How long until he recovers and can come home?" She asked,

"depends." Said Madam Pomfrey, "some people take longer then others, a few weeks, minimum." Mrs Weasley nodded,

"Molly?" Said Lilly Potter, the woman turned to her, "Ginny says that Harry is coming to stay with you for the summer, but we, as his parents, would prefer it if he came home with us, sorry if this inconveniences you." Molly Weasley had never been a mild tempered woman, but had always remained civil to Lily Potter, the too were close acquaintances. However, any chance of friendship between the two women was blown out of the window upon meeting Harry Potter.

Molly's son's had identified five steps of Molly Weasley's rage;

1) Hands on hips

2) Flaring nostrils

3) Tensing of the vocal chords

4) Flashing eyes

5) CABOOM- She would explode.

Right now Mrs Weasley was on stage 5. "I would hardly consider you Parents," she began, "In fact, I wonder at how you still consider yourself parents when you never knew one of your sons, and the other is a cruel bully, according to my children's tales. The fact that Harry has cut all ties to you, going as far as to change his name in order to be separate for you, I would've thought, speaks for itself. He obviously doesn't consider you family. Harry is coming to stay with my family because we genuinely care for him, and he is friends our daughter, our daughter that is constantly harassed by the son you did raise. I am shocked that you have the nerve, to stand in front of me and call yourself parents. You're both a disgrace." Mrs Weasley hissed, smoke coming from her ears. The Potters glanced at each other. Lily Potter was trembling and James Potter was sickly pale. Without a word they turned and left. Harry blearily opened his eyes,

"thanks." He whispered hoarsely.

TBC

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, new update, :D hope you like.**

* * *

"Harry, can you stay behind for a moment please?" Called Mrs Potter to the scowling boy,

"Professor?" Harry said questioningly,

"Harry," she began, "When you destroyed Voldemort, when he possessed Quirrel, you made yourself a target. Me and your father do not believe it's safe for you to remain with the Weasleys this Summer, you will require training, much like your brother. You need to be able to defend yourself." Harry looked at her,

"is that the best you can do?" He asked incredulously,

"excuse me?" Said Lilly Potter,

"you want me home, so you say I need training? I really don't think much of your training, nor do I need it. Damian Potter was almost killed by Quirrel, and you guys have been training him for what, eleven years? That was your excuse for abandoning me, any way. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." Harry hissed, Lilly Potter burst into tears. He stared at her unemotionally.

"I'm your mother!" Lilly Potter sobbed,

"Only by blood, not legally." Harry said cooly, "You made sure of that." Lilly Potter sniffed,

"doesn't family mean anything to you?" She asked, face blotchy, mascara running.

"Of course." Harry smiled, "but you're not my family." With that he turned and left.

* * *

"I can't believe it's the end of the year..." Harry laughed,

"I know right?" Neville grinned,

"Summer time!" Chirped Ginny,

"We can study for next year!" Smiled Hermione. Her friends froze.

"nooooo!" Whispered Harry,

"Hermione..." Said Ginny, "it's the Holliday. We don't have to study..." Hermione smiled,

"but it's good to be prepared!" She chirped, Harry buried his head in his hands, whilst Neville patted him on the back soothingly, Ginny was very pale. Dumbledore got to his feet,

"Congratulations to Ravenclaw for winning the house cup!" he said, clapping his hands as the tables filled with food.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Harry yelled. The Potters were watching him with wide eyes as he laughed with his friends, and Damian was glaring heatedly at his brother, who was laughing with Ginny about something.

But none of that Mattered to the four children.

They were content.

* * *

James Potter sat in his study in Potter Manor, eyes glazed and unfocused as he looked at the picture in front of him. He was standing between two boys, each nearly one. One hand was resting on each of the tiny boys backs to make sure they didn't fall. He was smiling widely and in the background his wife was laughing, face alight with happiness.

That was before the attack.

He remembered with a crystal clarity everything as his life fell apart. He remembered the attack, and being helpless to protect his family. He remembered giving up his oldest son, and watching, year after year, as the boy's faith in his family waned, before finally disapearing altogether.

_Age 2_

_James gripped his wife's arm reassuringly as he knocked on Number Four Privet Drive. I swung open to reveal a boney faced woman who ushered them inside. She thrust a small, squirming child at them. The boy looked at them with wide eyes, "Aunt Tuney, who dey?" He said, Angelic eyes wide,_

_"your parents." She said coldly._

_"Have they come ta take ma away?" He said, bright eyed,_

_"No." hissed the boys Aunt, she turned and stalked into the kitchen, "I wish." She grumbled under her breath. The boy toddled towards them,_

_"mama?" He asked, raising his arms in a way he had seen Dudley do when he wanted to be picked up. Lilly smiled, her first genuine smile since they gave him up, before wrapping her arms around him_

_Age 3_

_"can you take me with you!" He cried, looking at them with wide eyes._

_"Sorry Harry..." James said, close to tears, "Damian needs training."_

_"who's Damian?" Harry asked, lodging his thumb in his mouth._

_"your brother. He was born the same day as you, and looks a lot like you, but his eyes are brown, and his hair isn't such a mess!" James said, ruffling his sons hair._

_"Why does Damian get ta stay with you while I'm here?" He mumbled, Lily and James looked at each other._

_"your brother's special Harry, you'll understand one day."_

_Age 6_

_"Go away!" Harry shrieked, locking the cupboard door, "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Lilly Potter tapped on the door lightly,_

_"please come out Harry, we only see you once a year." The door swung open, revealing a sullen looking boy._

_Age 9_

_"Harry, do you want to come round our house for the weekend, honey?" Said Lilly, the small boys scowled._

_"Go. Away." The boy growled, slamming the door in their face._

_Age 10_

_"you can go to Hogwarts next year Harry!" Smiled James Potter._

_"I know." The boy scowled,_

_"let's hope you get sorted into Gryfindor, eh?"_

_"Why?" Harry said, frowning,_

_"All Potters go to Gryfindor." Said James Potter._

_"so?" Asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. James Potter laughed nervously,_

_"don't want to break tradition now, do we?" Harry merely shrugged_

James Potter buried his face in his hands. He hadn't known he was loosing Harry until it was far too late

TBC

* * *

**Please review, hope you liked. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A new update, yay!**

* * *

Mrs Weasley smiled as she cut the potatoes for dinner, she watched through the window as Ginny's friends had their first taste of de-Gnoming. Neville was being chased by a Gnome, whilst Hermione fell over laughing. Harry was lying on the floor, scowling at a particularly annoying Gnome.

"Stupid Human, get a hair cut, of just shave it all off, no one wants to see your birds nest. Or just wear a paper bag over your head, no one wants to see your face either." It grumbled, shaking a little fist. Harry stuck out his tongue,

"whatever little guy, at least I'm not wearing a hat and carrying a fishing line." Harry smirked,

"I wasn't!" Shrieked the Gnome. "You stuck them to me!" it stomped it's little foot as Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Did you really just stomp?" The Gnome looked at the floor,

"no." It mumbled, tugging at it's superglued hat absentmindedly. Harry shook his head

"What ever, you odd- WHAT THE!" The Gnome was hanging of his hand by it's teeth, "Get off me!" Harry cried, shaking his hand so hard that the Gnome went flying, knocking over the Gnome chasing Neville as it went.

* * *

The four trooped into the kitchen later, flushed and covered in bite marks. Harry and Ginny were arguing over who threw their Gnome the furthest. Mrs Weasley covered her smile with her hand as the twins thumped downstairs.

"well, well what do we have here?" Asked Gred,

"it appears to be our darling sister and her friends!" responded Forge,

"they seem to be arguing over who threw their Gnome the furthest..." Gred cried.

"Don't they know we are the Gnome throwing champions?" Forge said incredulously, Harry and Ginny looked at each other,

"you're on!" They said together, before running outside. Ron thumped downstairs,

"what's going on?" He asked, "what's all the noise?" The youngest Weasley male had formed a shaky friendship with the Ravenclaw Four.

"the twins challenged Harry and Ginny to a Gnome throwing contest, do you want to come and see?" Ron grinned,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He laughed as the three ran outside. Mrs Weasley shook her head at the children's antics, and continued to chop enough potatoes to feed an army.

* * *

Damian was going to visit Ron, he'd had a very boring holiday. His parents were moping around the house. Ron's letters to him had been very vague about what he was up to. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the flames,

"the Burrow" he called, in a flash of green flames, he was gone. He stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace. The first thing he heard was laughter, he parted a pair of curtains, and what he saw made his fists clench. Harry had just thrown a Gnome and the Weasley twins were shaking their heads. Looking defeated. Harry and Ginny (who was standing next to him) let out whoops of joy and high fived.

Neville, Hermione and _Ron_ were roaring with laughter. Soon the twins, Harry and Ginny joined in. As Ginny laughed, she leaned on Harry's shoulder for support. Damian had had enough, turning on his heel, he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire,

"Potter Mansion." He snapped, with a face like thunder. With a crackle of green flames, he was home. He stormed up to his room. He _would_ have Ginny Weasley. And with that thought on his mind, Damian began to plot.

TBC

* * *

**Whooooooo! Next Chapter up. I hope you like. If anyone is looking for a good story, NinjaAntelope is in the process of writing one called 'What If'. It is a fantastic Harry Potter story so please check it out.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Goodbye Harry dear." Smiled Mrs Weasley, wrapping her arms around the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Bye Mrs Weasley, thank you for inviting me around for Summer, it was brilliant." Harry said, grinning back at the woman,

"It was my pleasure Harry. Will you come round for Christmas?" She asked,

"I'd love too!" Harry grinned, Mrs Weasley turned to Neville and Hermione,

"would you two like to come as well?" She asked, Neville nodded enthusiastically, but Hermione bit her lip,

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, but my parents want me with them for christmas..." Mrs Weasley nodded and Hermione smiled at the woman,

"Perhaps we can meet in the station back." The woman said, and Hermione nodded. Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny, hugging her tight she said,

"have a good time, don't forget to write. Don't get in trouble." Before long, the Ravenclaw Four were sitting in a compartment, having said goodbye to Ron as he went to look for Damian.

"I wonder who the new Defense Teacher is." Said Harry, Ginny and Neville shrugged, but Hermione's ears tinged pink,

"Haven't you heard?" She said excitedly, "Gilderoy Lockhart has agreed to take the position, he's a complete hero _and_," she paused, face flushing further, "winner of the Wich Weakly Smile award." Harry gave her a wierd look and Ginny grinned,

"Hermione's in love, Hermione's in love!" She sang, Neville let out a bark of laughter,

"So that's why you decorated the inside cover Of the Defence book with hearts..." He said, grinning.

"Neville!" Hermione squealed, as the compartment was thrown into new rounds of laughter. Suddenly, the door slid open with a crash. Ron stood at the entrance. Face flushed and scowling.

"can I sit with you guys?" He asked, "Damian chucked me out, said he didn't hang out with _traitors_, whatever that means." Harry nodded and Ron slid into one of the available seats.

"so..." He said, "are any of you trying out for the Quidditch Team?" He asked, Neville paled,

"I think I'll take flying a miss, after all, don't want Mr Potter to deduct more points from me for falling of a broom." Ron frowned,

"what do you mean?" He asked,

"On our first flying lesson with the Slytherins, Neville lost control of his broom, flew up before the rest of us and fell. Harry flew up and caught Neville before he hit the ground. He said to Mr Potter, 'Neville could've died!' And Professor Potter deducted twenty points from Ravenclaw because Neville should've listened to instructions." Hermione explained, Ron gaped.

"That's awful, you should complain to the school!" Cried Ron, Hermione nodded,

"We were going to, but Harry stopped us. He said it was all part of the plan." Neville said.

"What plan?" Ron asked Harry, who grinned,

"you'll see..." He said mysteriously. There conversation was interrupted by a yell. Harry and co slid open the compartment door. Down the corridor, hung Malfoy, upside down. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind it, there, wand raised, stood Damian Potter.

"How do you feel Malfoy?" He smirked,

"Disgusted." Malfoy sneered, "that you attacked me from behind, aren't you a Gryfindor Potter? Now let me down.

"Demicorpus." Harry snapped, flicking his wand, Malfoy returned to the ground.

"Thanks Black." Said Malfoy, dusting down his uniform, Damian's nostrils flared,

"Stay out of this Black," he hissed, "Levicorpus." Malfoy moved out of the way of the spell with ease. The Gryfindor sent a barrage of spells their way. None of them hitting.

"Levicorpus." Harry called, Damian let out a yell as he was suddenly hung by his ankles.

"Demi-" he started,

"Expelliarmus" Harry cut in. Catching Damian's wand he smirked, before placing it on the floor near Damian, who couldn't reach it.

"Bye Brother Dear." He said as he walked off.

* * *

The four children sat at the Ravenclaw Table when the doors opened and in came Damian Potter, who was being escorted by his father to the Gryfindor table. When he sat down he nudged Ron sharply and the boy turned away.

Soon the first years were being sorted and Harry rested his head on the table and shut his eyes. Someone sat in the empty seat beside him and said,

"You shouldn't sleep through the sorting, your head will get infested with Nargles." Harry glanced up at her with interest,

"What are Nargles?" He asked curiously, The girl smiled dreamily,

"Mischevious creatures that fly around causing havoc." She said. One of the new first years, Zacharias Smith, sneered.

"What a load of old rubbish!" He said, "doesn't your dad write the Quibbler?" the girl nodded, "that magazine never has anything worth reading. All made up." Harry glared at the boy,

"Was she talking to you?" He snapped,

"She probably wasn't talking to anyone, that girl's mental." Smith sneered. Harry flicked his wand at the boy who flinched, then smirked when he realised the spell had had no effect. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and pointed to his throat indignantly, he couldn't speak. Harry smiled,

"My names Harry Black," he smiled, "That's Neville, Hermione and Ginny." Luna smiled and shook his hand, and nodded at Neville, Hermione and Ginny's chorused 'hellos'.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." She smiled. Soon Ginny hand Hermione had moved to the girl's other side and the five children were talking animatedly, Luna's cheeks were flushed at being the center of attention.

* * *

Damian scowled, watching the five children.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" Ron snapped,

"Why are you on their side all of a sudden?" Damian hissed, "Getting all pally with the Ravenclaws, what about your house? I'm the Boy Who Lived, for Merlin's sake, you should be on my side."

"Their my friends." Ron snapped, "And they treat me better then you've ever treated me!" Damian narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He snapped, "be like that, but don't come crawling back to me after I defeat the Dark Lord." Ron clenched his fists,

"Oh believe me, I won't."

TBC

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'll be back to posting regularly from now on.**

* * *

Damian walked across the Hogwarts grounds, his school shoes scuffed the grass with each step, his hands buried deep in his pockets. He stopped by a tree and dropped his bag on the floor before sitting down. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the trunk. Everything was going wrong. Ginny hated him, Ron hated him, even his parents were preoccupied with his brother. He was interrupted from his reverie by a small cough, he glanced up.

A small girl, with an angular jaw and long dark hair gazed at him with sharp eyes,

"are you Damian Potter?" She asked, he grunted in response. The girls cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink,

"My names Romilda Vane." She said, Damian shrugged, not really caring, the girl sighed,

"you really like Ginny Weasley, right?" She asked, Damian looked up at her,

"What about it?" He asked, she shrugged.

"do you have any plans for her?" She asked. Damian blinked at the blunt question,

"It's none of your business." He snapped, Romilda smiled sharply,

"So you do." She smirked, "Love potion, right?" Damian nodded,

"what is it to you?" He asked, the girl smirked at him,

"you're going about this all wrong." she said, "you can't just dose her, you have to split her up from her friends first, or else you'll have no chance." Damian blinked,

"why are you telling me this?" He asked, Romilda tilted her head to the side,

"because I want to be your friend, and," she wrinkled her nose, "although I can't see what you see in Weasley, your brother is very cute and I wouldn't mind dosing him with a love potion myself. We can work together." Damian smiled at her and held out his hand, Romilda shook it.

* * *

It started off during breakfast, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall together, as they did every morning, they waved cheerily at Ron before sitting down. Harry grabbed took a gulp of his traditional morning pumpkin juice and Romilda took this as her que to enter the hall. Harry's eyes followed her movement before he went back to talking to Neville, although his eyes occasionally flickered to where she was sitting at the Gryfindor table.

Ginny yawned loudly before grabbing a slice of toast and pouring herself some juice. Damian strolled into the hall arrogantly, sliding into his seat next to Romilda. The girl smiled at him,

"It's working." She whispered, "we just have to be subtle, small doses at first." Damian nodded and winked at Ginny who's cheeks flushed slightly before she shook her head and continued with her breakfast.

* * *

Transfiguration started normally, the class lined up outside and Damian went to stand next to Romilda when a spell hit him in the shins, a tripping jinx, he hit the floor and heard Ginny hiss,

"What was that for!" At Harry, who shrugged, "Why can't you just leave Damian alone for once!" Ginny cried angrily, Harry glared,

"why are you standing up for him all of a sudden?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, Damian and Romilda glanced at each other, this was an unexpected change for the better.

"Why are you always picking on him?" Ginny asked angrily,

"guys..." Said Neville, trying to calm his friends.

"I'm not picking on anybody!" Harry growled, "He's getting everything he deserves!"

"he deserves so much more then you, your pathetic." Ginny hissed. Romilda knew it was time to step in,

"Stop fighting." She said, Ginny flared her nostrils,

"Shut up, you!" She cried,

"Don't talk to her that way!" Harry yelled, stepping towards Romilda, who clutched his arm. Smirking at Damian, who winked back.

And the bickering continued.

* * *

Neville rested his head on the desk and let out a sigh,

"do you think they'll ever stop?" He asked Ron and Hermione, nodding towards a furious Harry and Ginny, Ron shrugged,

"what's got into them?" Asked Hermione, Ron put his fingers in his ears,

"whatever it is, I hope it gets out soon..." He said, as the couple's fights got even louder. Hermione sat bolt upright,

"That's it!" She cried, running from the room,

"where are you going?" Cried Ron,

"don't leave us with them!" Neville yelled. But Hermione was gone.

* * *

**OK, I hope you liked, please review.**

**:D**


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione's neatly polished school shoes clicked with every step as she walked down the hall. It was late, almost curfew, and the only light was that of the flickering candles along the walls. The wind blew through one of the windows, sending chills straight to her bones. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, eager to get back to the warmth of her common room. As she rounded the corner, her feet were assaulted by icy water. The floor was soaked. Suddenly, with several desperate sputters, the candles along the walls went out.

Hermione was plunged into darkness.

Then she heard it. A hissing. She groped for her wand, "Lumos." She whispered, a dim light flickered into existence. The hissing seemed to intensify, echoing around her. "Who's there?" She called, trying to hide the quivering of her voice, "Whoever it is, this isn't funny." There was a rustling from behind her, she span on her heel quickly. Too quickly in fact, as she lost her balance and hit the water with a splash. She looked up. There was nothing. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught her eye, she glanced sharply to her left. Nothing. Just a suit of armour. Yet as she looked at it, she caught sight of something in it's reflective surface that sent an icey chill down her spine, something that brought a scream to her lips, a scream that would never come. The girl hit the floor with a splash.

* * *

Frozen.

"They're all gone. Harry and Ginny aren't talking, Hermione still hasn't left the hospital wing, and even Ron's spending all his time writing in his journal. I don't know what to do..." Neville cried, the plants around him tilted towards him slightly, as though trying to comfort the depressed boy. "Everything's going wrong..." He whispered, shutting his eyes. Outside the greenhouse he heard laughter, Harry and Romilda were running through the grass, they threw their stuff down and sat by the lake. He felt a bitter feeling rose in his throat. Harry met Romilda and forgot about everyone else, Ginny fell for Damian and forgot about everyone else, Hermione was the only one who didn't forget him, and she was lying in the hospital wing.

Neville clenched his fists, he had thought these kids were different, thought he was finally being accepted for who he was. But they turned out to be just like everyone else, self centered and self serving. He got to his feet. Walking quickly from the Greenhouse, he was done with them. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

* * *

"You don't even know him!" Screamed Ginny across the common room,

"I know more then you do, I am his brother after al!" Cried Harry, "And why would I even want to know him?" Ginny glared,

"your just bitter and twisted because your nothing, your not the boy who lived, your just Harry, plain old Harry, who's parents didn't even want him. Who didn't even care enough to visit more then once a year." There was a silence. Harry seemed to have frozen.

"Fine. I don't need you as a friend. I have Romilda." With that, he turned and left. He stalked outside, ran down the stairs and threw himself onto the grass by the lake. Hot, salty tears trickled down his face,

"Harry?" Came an uncertain voice, it was Neville, the boy's face was concerned, but wary, "are you ok? I heard what Ginny said." Harry snorted,

"I don't know why it hurt so much." He said, "I hate her. She likes Damian, she's betrayed me. At least I have Romilda. She's the only one I can trust." Neville bit his lip, trying to stop himself from shouting, was he that forgettable? He was Harry's friend too. He turned on his heel and stormed away.

* * *

Damian smiled, resting his head against the tree trunk. Ginny glanced at him, cheeks flushing a pale pink. He felt his heart thump a bit faster, but a small part of him ached,

"She doesn't really like you..." It taunted, "this isn't real. This isn't what you imagined." But he supressed it, he finally had the girl. Everything else would fall into place. He wrapped his arm around Ginny, who leaned into him. She shut her eyes, drifting off into sleep. Suddenly, so quiet it could have been mistaken for the rustling of the trees and the wind, he heard her murmur two words,

"Harry... Sorry..." He bit his lip, it was the wind, he decided. Nothing more then an echo on the breeze.


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you heard?" Said Dean Thomas,

"What?" Damian asked, the boy frowned,

"thought you'd be one of the first to know..." He said,

"Know what?" Damian growled, growing impatient, Dean rolled his eyes,

"There's been another victim, Romilda Vane." Damian was on his feet in an instant,

"where is she?" He asked,

"hospital wing, where are you going?" Dean called, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

Romilda's hand lay cold and unmoving in his own, Damian shut his eyes to stop the burning feeling Behind his lids. He squeezed her hand softly. He heard her laughter ringing through his memory, her sharp smile. He smiled softly. It was like a curtain had been lifted from his mind. Something big had been revealed, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he wouldn't leave Romilda's bedside until he figured it out.

* * *

The world kept blurring in and out of focus, Harry staggered from his seat. His vision kept flickering pink. He'd felt odd, his mind was fuzzy. He tried to call for help, but the words came out garbled. He felt himself plunge into darkness, hitting the floor with a thump

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing,

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called, the woman bustled in, "Why am I here?" He asked, "Where's Ginny, Oh!" He let out a cry as a tidal wave of memories hit him. The Matron nodded,

"it seems that you and Ms Weasley were both repeatedly dosed with Love Potions." She informed him,

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said hoarsely, he needed to apologize,

"Harry?" Came a weak voice from behind a curtain, Madam Pomfrey tugged back the blinds, revealing a bleary eyed Ginny, "Apparently we were dosed... You wont be surprised by who..."

"Potter and Vane." Harry guessed.

"Yup." Ginny scowled, "Vane's petrified and Potter's mum is grounding him forever, on top of the loss of house points and many, many, many detentions." Harry sat bolt upright, ignoring Madam Pomfry's protests,

"You mean they're being allowed to stay in the school?" He cried, outraged, "They should be expelled." Ginny shrugged helplessly.

"Being the boy who lived means they get special treatment, I guess..." She said. Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Ginny sat on the edge of the tower, legs swinging over the abyss. Harry sat next to her. Draped over them was a blanket, decorated with Ravenclaw colours. It was way past curfew, the moon glowed eerily in the dark.

"Sorry." Said Harry, "The stuff I said, when I was under the potion, I didn't mean it..." Ginny nodded,

"Same here." She said. The two sat in companionable silence. A cold wind blew through the tower. Making them shiver.

"What a disaster..." Harry muttered, shaking his head, Ginny frowned,

"Is Neville still not talking to you?" She asked,

"He won't even look at me. I've really messed up." Ginny scowled,

"It's not your fault, it's Potter's. He ruins everything." She said it in such a child like, stubborn voice that Harry let out a laugh,

"What depressing person would I be without you?" He asked, laughing. Ginny got to her feet, gathering the blanket with her,

"A very depressing person." She said. She bent down, and kissed him briefly on the cheek, before hurriedly leaving, face bright red. Harry didn't notice. With his hand clutched to his cheek, and a stupid smile on his face he muttered,

"I will never wash this cheek again..." Before following Ginny back to the common room.

TBC

* * *

**Hope you liked, please read and review!**


End file.
